kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BallsSamuraiDeeper/Summer 2015 Event On-going Self-Guide
This is an incomplete journal to the current 2015 Summer Event. Index: #Introduction ITDN #Theory Crafting TCNG #Requirements RQMT #Stage E-1 EV01 #Stage E-2 EV02 #Stage E-3 EV03 #Stage E-4 EV04 #Stage E-5 EV05 #Stage E-6 EV06 #Stage E-7 EV07 Introduction ITDN: Not every stage will be done on Hard Mode. Welcome to the captain's log detailing my experience of the 2015 Summer Event. This is a journal of my experience of the event which holds my joy, frustration, and loathing to my fellow shipgirls. To the one reading this, if you are a relatively new admiral seeking guides to get far into the event, you may or may not find this report useful. I'm sorry if don't elaborate on the naunces of why I do this and that. For the sake of my mind and yours, I'll be using pictures to save time on explaining things, if anything. Theory Crafting TCNG: As noted in italics ''above, not every stage will be done on Hard Mode, at least for me, that is. In fact, all stages except E-4 can be done on Medium Mode if the admiral chooses to. The reason why certain stages will be done on Easy Mode is because of the rewards given. Stage E-4 in particular hands out shoddy rewards that I consider to not be worth challenging on higher difficulties with shiplocking in mind. I do not know of how useful the equipment Overseas Supplies and Combat Rations will be, but considering how they are consumables and how they can(?) be purchased with real cash, I would think the more conservative admirals wouldn't bat an eye of their importance. So with that out of the way, why do I stress out on Stage E-4 being done on Easy Mode? Stage E-4 is the third of the four total shiplocking of this event. By this point, you are already thinking "It's Easy Mode, it doesn't matter who I send out." On the contrary, it still does. If you send out a shipgirl to Stage E-4 without having her done any of the earlier stages, you have consequently prevented her from being used in later stages. So before you send your girls out onto E-4, have them enter E-3 first so they can be used for E-6 and E-7 later on. Post Script: I've forgot to mention doing Stage E-3 and E-4 are better off being done on Easy Mode if you want to acquire Mizuho on the former stage and both Umikaze and Akashi on the latter as boss drops. They are much easier to acquire on Easy Mode than it is on Hard because you are far more likely to S rank against the bosses on lower difficulties. Personally, I am going to complete the following in these modes: *Stage E-1 (HARD) *Stage E-2 (MEDIUM) *Stage E-3 (HARD) *Stage E-4 (EASY) *Stage E-5 (MEDIUM) *Stage E-6 (HARD) *Stage E-7 (HARD) Why am I doing certain stages on Hard Mode? I want the maximum amount of Reinforcement Expansion items as they seem too good to pass up, in my opinion. It's an consumable item that allows a shipgirl of your choosing to having an extra equipment slot limited to equipping Repairs and Rations. Equipping my shipgirls with Repair items in particular will help me continue on with my sortie even with said shipgirls are in critical health. Not being forced to retreat means saving on resources which you'll need. It is up to you to decide whether the Reinforcement Expansions are worth getting for the long term or completing the stages in lower difficulties for less rewards. Do remember to weigh your options between your limited resources and the prizes in this event. Post Script: The idea here is to continue sortieing so that I can deal some damage to the boss. They will ultimately be useless when it comes to the Final Dances as you'll need best outcome of every situation to defeat the bosses. '''Requirements RQMT': This section here details the minimum and maximum amount of ship types that is essential to the stages and of what I used, respectively, for each of the ship locks. Group 1... Stages E-1, E-2: *DD: 2-5 (I used 3.) *CL: 1-4, (I used 1.) *CLT: 0-3 (I used 2.) *CA: 0-2 (I used 2.) *BB: 2 (I used 2.) *CVL: 2 (I used 2.) *CV: 0 *SS: 0 (I used 1.) Group 2... Stages E-3, E-6: (I have yet to complete E-3 and up. So please do not take Group 2's format as factual.) *DD: 2-5 (I used 3.) *CL 1 (I used 1.) *CLT: 0-1 (I used 1.) *CA: 0-2 (I used 2.) *BB: 2 (I used 3.) *CVL: 2 (I used 2.) *CV: 2 (I used 2.) Group 3... Stage E-5: *DD: 2 *CL: 0 *CLT: 0 *CA: 1 *BB: 2 *CVL: 0 *CV: 1 Total: *DD: *CL: *CLT: *CA: *BB: *CVL: *CV: *SS: *Other: Stage E-1 EV01 (HARD): My personal fleet composition comprised of 1 CL, 3 DDs, 2 CLTs. (Sendai K2, Shimakaze K, Amatsukaze K, Hamakaze K, Kiso K2, Kitakami K2.) The reason I was quick to throw away 2 CLTs so early in the event was because after waiting for branching information on the later stages, CLTs were unable to participate in E-6 if following the route with Fubuki or with a Carrier Task Force and E-7. That and I didn't have Kikuzuki. The best way to do this stage is to go with this setup: *1 BB, 1 CL, 4 DDs. With one of the DDs being Kikuzuki which will send you to A-D-Z. *Otherwise it becomes a 50-50, going to either B or D. If you hit Node B, reset the page on your browser or 3rd party device and try again. This will help you save on resources and buckets for repairs you'd otherwise have to use against the BBs, but eats up more real life time to recover fleet morale. Overall, this stage was really easy even on Hard Mode. It did take a little more than half a day to complete due to finding out ship limitations and recovering fleet morale. It would have been a lot quicker if I had known the second best setup was as listed above. Unfortunately, I did not screenshot my fleet composition during the Final Dance of this stage to show proof of it and neither for E-2. I will do so the next time. Note to self: Add in picture of fleet composition. Stage E-2 EV02 (MEDIUM): The first combined fleet mechanic introduced for this event. The prizes are pretty awful, all things considered. Hard Mode's Type 91 AAFD isn't anything special compared to the upgraded stock equipment, Type 94 Anti-Aircraft Fire Director, you recieve from both Maya K2 and Fubuki K2. I've personally used Yamato K, Nagato K, Suzuya K, Kumano K, Junyou K2, Hiyou K as part of my Surface Task Force with Sendai K2, Shimakaze K, Amatsukaze K, Hamakaze K, Kiso K2, Kitakami K2 as the Escort Fleet. Notice that I've used 2 slow BBs and 2 slow CVLs so that I can reserve my faster shipgirls for later stages. *Surface Task Force: 2 (F)BB(V), 2 CVL, 2 CA(V). *Escort Fleet: 1 CL, 3-4 DD, 1-2 CLT. Route: A-B-E-G-Z This map was much quicker to complete than E-1. I had no issues completing this stage. CAVs were overkill in a route with no enemy airplanes. Note to self: Add in picture of fleet composition. Stage E-3 EV03 (HARD): I underestimated the frustration factor of this stage on Hard Mode. And it was only until I've gotten the boss at half health that I realised Mizuho was exclusively dropped here, and can be obtained on Easy. It was more than too late for me to change modes, and between spending at least 8,000 Fuel, Ammo, Bauxite already and the ludicrously low(?) drop rate for Mizuho, I decided to continue on with my mission. This was my fleet composition during the first half of the boss's health: (Note: All screenshots here were taken right after completing the stage. Airplane and Character levels were lower by 1 or 2.) Route: A-C-E-H-Z Carrier Task Force Air Superiority: 374 Earlier, I went with around 330 Air Superiority, but quickly changed it after 3 sorties to the boss when I couldn't perform a single double-attack during the day. It seems that after the battle against the boss, not even surviving with roughly 295 Air Superiority was enough. Nothing spectacular to say about the fleet except for the equipment choices I gave to the BBs and the lack of Saiun. Bismarck wielded the Italian ship's arnament so that she could get the Very Long Range advantage. It proved to be useless as the boss's 2 Carriers always followed up after either Bismarck or Italia striked. The accuracy penalty, or lack thereof due to them being upgraded didn't do much favours to the amount of misses they both kept getting. The lack of Saiun is because even with it, I needed something higher than a Head-On Engagement to deal any form of damage to the Carriers and the boss. There were only 2 times I've counted where this fleet composition managed to KO the boss, but not without defeating everyone else. On an unrelated note, whenever the Flagships had high morale by the end of the sorties, I had them swap places to the next shipgirl who wasn't sparkling. This was my fleet compositionafter the 2nd half of the boss's health: Route: A-C-E-H-Z Carrier Task Force Air Superiority: 374 I've removed the 381mm/50 Triple Gun Mount Kai guns for Bismarck's 38cm Twin Gun Mount Kai. I didn't go for the 41cm nor the 46cm due to accuracy penalty Bismarck would have recieved if she were to wield weapons larger than she would normally carry. On my count, this was more effective in hitting the boss's carriers. Same rules applied to Italia as they did to Bismarck. As for the Escort Fleet, I swapped Kongou for Haguro as she performed far better than Kongou did during the night. It also saved me on a little extra Ammo and Fuel. Akizuki, as great as she was as an Anti-Air unit, her role overlapped with Maya's and was inferior to her in the activation rate of when to AA-CI and the amount of planes she could take down. Akizuki as a whole in this fleet was taking up space where extra damage was truly needed. I chose Fubuki to take over Akizuki's DD role as she would be needed later in E-6. So no worries about shiplocking in this case. With Fubuki, I was granted the extra Firepower I needed to take down the boss. Yukikaze dealt the final blow, but Fubuki in no small part helped with the ordeal. And on note about the boss, I had to use Boss Support Expeditions twice for the Final Dance. The first time failed because of the Head-On Engagement. The second time KOed one of the weaker units which gave way to my BBs hitting the Carriers more often. And on a last note of this stage, Maya was the MVP of the hour. She rarely ever failed to perform an AA-CI. I highly suggest using her for this stage. At least 12,000 Fuel, 12,000 Ammo, 11,000 Bauxite, 10,000 Steel and 110 Buckets were spent on this stage. Stage E-4 EV04 (EASY): NOW CHALLENGING E-4 Category:Blog posts